Sweetness
by stefunnylovescarlos
Summary: Can chocolate syrup and Carlos fix Logan's broken heart?


**A/N: After reading…please review. :) **

The door burst open and a crying Logan Mitchell came through it, head hung, muttering things to himself. His face was red and his eyes puffy and sad. His bottom lip stuck out a little and his body shook with sobs. He didn't realize that Carlos was sitting on the couch witnessing this.

"I can't believe this…" Logan muttered to himself.

"Logie! What's wrong!"

Before Logan could acknowledge the fact that it was Carlos who had said this, he felt two warm arms wrap around him into a tight hug. He snapped his head up and saw his best friend Carlos. He wrapped his arms around him and began crying into his shoulder.

"Shh...shh Logie…its okay buddy." Carlos tried to comfort his crying friend. He pulled apart from Logan and lifted his chin up with a finger. He got a good look at him. Sadness was evident in his face.

"What happened?"

Logan sighed and went to sit on the couch. Carlos followed. After a minute or two Logan finally spoke.

"She wanted someone who's perfect…I mean I tried man, I tried so damn hard to please that girl. And she left me. She left me for some model from S-s-sweden!" Logan put his head in his hands.

"Camille left you! For another guy! That bitch! I just…I don't know. I'm never going to forgive her for this." Carlos shook his head angrily. He never really got angry. If he was mad at someone, it was for a good reason.

"C-Carlos, I-I just don't understand! I tried to be perfect for her! I took her to that fancy schancy restaurant in Beverly Hills! I even went shopping with her and you know how I_ hate _shopping! I showed her how much I loved her and what does she do! She dumps me for some smug son of a bitch, who probably didn't pass elementary school. And do you know what she told me! She told me I was perfect…FOR THE CIRCUS! Dammit, why can't I be perfect enough!"

"LOGAN! Stop! You're only hurting yourself! Can you tell me one person that's perfect? No! Because no one is! That bitch doesn't know what she lost! You are smart, talented, kind hearted, handsome, and an all around great friend! It's her loss!" Carlos blushed, realizing that he had just told his friend that he was handsome.

Logan looked at Carlos and smiled, "You really t-think so?"

"Yes, now don't let any girl get you down."

Logan sniffled and nodded.

"Now, you want some ice cream?"

"Yes, that would be lovely right now." Logan said chuckling. Carlos went to the refrigerator and pulled out two cartons of ice cream.

"We're just gonna eat them out of the cartons…because we're rebellious like that!" Carlos smiled as Logan laughed.

Carlos handed Logan one of the cartons and was about to sit down but walked back to the kitchen. "I almost forgot chocolate syrup!"

"Oh gosh Carlos! Don't get that on the couch!"

Carlos came back with the bottle of chocolate syrup in his hand and chocolate on his face. Logan laughed, "You got a little something on your face."

Carlos licked his lips and Logan blushed. He walked over to Logan and smiled mischievously. "You got a little something on your face too."

"Where?"

Carlos then squirted chocolate syrup into Logan's face. Logan was at first shocked, then started giggling and got a spoonful of ice cream and flung it at Carlos.

It hit him smack in the face. "Oh, it's ON!" Carlos scooped ice cream out of his carton with his hand and smeared it on Logan's face.

"Carlos! You are dead!" Logan tackled Carlos to the ground and squirted him with chocolate syrup. The boys were playfully wrestling for it and chocolate was squirting everywhere. It finally slipped out of both of their hands. They tried to stand up, but slipped on the gooey chocolate on the floor, causing Carlos to fall on his back and Logan to fall right on top of him.

By now they were dieing of laughter. Logan eventually got up and carefully helped Carlos up. They looked at the mess they made and let out a big breath of air. "We are dead." Logan said nervously.

They sat down on the chocolately mess and Logan pulled out his phone. Big mistake. His screen on his phone was a picture of Camille kissing him on the cheek. He let out a big sigh and threw his phone at the wall. He then put his head on Carlos' shoulder.

"Carlos, I-I don't understand."

"What?"

"I don't understand girls. I mean why do they have to be so…bitchy. I kept on trying and trying…and she just blew me off… I mean why can't there be a girl who is sweet …and always there for me. A girl who is daring, but goofy and doesn't care what people think! Why isn't a girl out there like that?"

"Well, I don't know any _girls _like that?"

"Huh?" Carlos kissed Logan sweetly on the lips and Logan kissed him. The kiss and sweet, innocent, and chocolately.

Logan eyes fluttered open as Carlos pulled away. "That was…sweet. I-I liked it."

Carlos face was flushed with embarrassment. " Logan. I like you…a lot."

Logan didn't know what was going on with him. He suddenly felt a strong attraction to his friend. It wasn't new to him though. Many times he had caught himself checking out Carlos, but he would just shake it off as his hormones. And this, this was much stronger than the other times.

"I think I like you too." Logan grabbed Carlos again and kissed him. "I think I finally found the only perfect person in the world." Carlos blushed as Logan kissed his nose. "Now, let's clean this up." Carlos groaned.

**A/N: Yay! Okay so I have wanted to do a story off of the song "Who Is" by Bruno Mars. So, this was it! :) I hope you liked it, I mean I think it's alright. haha anyways PLEASE…**

_**REVIEW!**_

**Carlos**: We have to destroy it!

**Kelly**: No! Gustavo said you can't break anything else.

**C.A.L.**: Kelly is dumb, women are weak.

**Kelly**: Oh, WHAT did he just say?

**C.A.L.**: You heard me, cupcake.

**Carlos and Kelly**: OH, IT'S ON! _[they take beating devices and run into the foam]_

**C.A.L.**: _[as Carlos and Kelly are destroying it]_ I was just-ow!-kidding! Can't you-ow!-take a joke? Ow! Tell the blender I love herrrrrr- _[dies]_


End file.
